Batman: The Animated Series story editors
In the early stages of creating Spider-Man: The Animated Series the story editor for Batman: The Animated Series was considered to work on Spider-Man: The Animated Series. However, negotiation with the story editor broke down and he or she was never hired. Stan Lee then called John Semper Jr. and offered him the job which he accepted. It is unknown which story editor from Batman: The Animated Series was being considered for Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Story editors Bruce Timm Bruce Walter Timm, originally credited as Bruce W. Timm, (born February 5, 1961) is an animator and television producer. He is also a writer and artist working in comics. He is well known for his contributions building the modern DC Animated Universe. Laren Bright Laren Bright was a story editor for Batman: The Animated Series. She worked on the episodes, Be a Clown, P.O.V., The Cat and the Claw, Perchance to Dream, The Mechanic, and Paging the Crime Doctor. She is also known for her work on the shows, A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, The Pirates of Dark Water, and Sonic Underground. Martin Pasko Martin Pasko is a writer and editor in comic books and television. He has written for Superman in various forms of media. Pasko also created the 1975 revamp of Doctor Fate. He has a very diverse list of credits in television. Michael Reaves Michael Reaves (born September 14, 1950 in San Bernardino, California) is an American television writer. His work includes Gargoyles, Tiny Toon Adventures, and Star Trek. Earlier contributions to DC series include episodes on Shazam!, The Secrets of Isis, Superman, Swamp Thing, and The Flash. Paul Dini Paul Dini (born August 7, 1957 in New York, New York) is best known as producer and writer for several Warner Bros./DC Animated Universe series, including Batman: The Animated Series, Superman: The Animated Series, The New Batman Adventures, Batman Beyond, and Duck Dodgers. After leaving Warner Bros. in early 2004, Dini went on to write and story edit the popular adventure series Lost. Paul Dini returned to the Batman franchise in 2009 when he wrote the script for the video game, Batman: Arkham Asylum, and it's 2011 sequel, Batman: Arkham City. Sean Catherine Derek Sean Catherine Derek (born October 16, 1953) is an American writer, story editor, actress, and producer. After working for Hanna Barbera Productions in shown like The Smurfs and Captain Planet, Derek later worked on Batman: The Animated Series as the initial story editor. Sean Catherine Derek ended up writing four episodes of Spider-Man: The Animated Series. They are The Man Without Fear, The Cat, The Black Cat, and The Awakening. Tom Ruegger Tom Ruegger (born April 4, 1954 in Metuchen, New Jersey) was one of the producers and story editors of Batman: The Animated Series. Before switching to Warner Bros., Ruegger already worked for Hanna-Barbera during the 1980's, working on Scooby-Doo, Yogi, Pound Puppies, and several other shows. At Warner Bros. Animation, he was also the producer of Tiny Toons Adventures, Pinky and the Brain, Animaniacs and Freakaziod. Trivia *According to Marvel Animation Age the story editor in question was Martin Pasko. However, there are no sources to back this up. Category:A-Z Category:Original casting and production ideas